Esp 001 Birth of STAR
by Shadow0215
Summary: An evil alien emipre known as the Zeta Empire, led by Princess Lira, has come to take control of Earth. With no other choice, Sylvester has to choose 6 new rangers to protect her and become Power Rangers STAR.


_**Eps1: Birth of STAR (part 1)**_

As the school's bell began to ring, a student from ITE (west) Bukit Batok dashed into school hoping not to be late for class. As he was running up the stairs, he bumped into his subject teacher. Then the student, **Anand**, apologized to his teacher, Mr. Tay, and offered to help carry the books to class.

Once they arrived at the classroom, Anand was greeted by his friends and classmates, **Darryl, Samsul, Farhan, Nasrul, Yong Sen** and **Sylvester**. All of them have a little secret and that secret is that they like the 'Power Rangers' so much that they decided to call themselves the 'Ultra Rangers', despite the fact that they don't have any powers. After the greetings, the friends made their way into class to begin their day in school.

Hours passed and the school bell rang again to signal the end of school. Then the seven friends made their way out of school and to their secret 'Ranger's Hideout', which was somewhere, near their school. They go there everyday after school to talk about schoolwork or anything new that they have found on the net about Power Rangers. On their way to the Hideout, they met out with two female friends from another class and who know nothing about Power Rangers, **Jerlin **and **Raihana **or **Hana** as they most commonly call her. As they were talking to each other, a bolt of lightning strike the ground nears them and out of the blue a monster appeared before them. The monster had a dragon-like feature with black-feathered wings. Then all nine friends began to run for their lives as the monster started chasing them. Soon they found themselves trapped into a corner with nowhere to run.

"Now you will all be slaves", said the monster as it walked closer to the terrified teens.

Then Sylvester questioned the monster, "Who are you and what do you want with us?"

"The name's Kaijax", replied the monster, "General of the 'Zeta Empire' and loyal bodyguard of Princess Lira who will soon rule this pitiful planet you call Earth."

With those words burning inside Sylvester, he lashed out a knuckle sandwich right at Kaijax's face and told the others to run. Then Kaijax looked at Sylvester and said that he will be the first to die. Kaijax then caught Sylvester by the throat and began to choke the living daylights out of him. As Sylvester tired to reach for his weird looking watch, Farhan burst out of nowhere and speared Kaijax forcing him to release Sylvester. Then Kaijax grabbed Farhan after releasing Sylvester and said that Farhan will do and in a blink of an eye, Kaijax disappeared with Farhan as mysteriously as he appeared.

After Kaijax had disappeared, everyone came out of his or her hiding place and help Sylvester to his feet. Then Sylvester told his friends that the world is in danger. He also told them that it's not safe to talk there. He asked everyone to gather around him as he teleported everyone from the alley to a real Power Rangers' Command Base. When they arrived at base, everyone was speechless and surprised. Then Darryl broke the silence.

"Why couldn't you bring us here earlier? Why now when Farhan's being kidnapped and who knows what's happening to him?" shouted Darryl to Sylvester.

Sylvester replied that he didn't expect it to turn out this way. He also mentioned that he did tell everyone to run but Farhan chose not to. Then Sylvester told his friends to stay where they were as he went into other room to get something. When he returned, everyone noticed that Sylvester was carrying a silver container. Then let them in on a huge secret. He revealed to them that he is the 'Red Strom Ranger' and he is about to give six of his friends the power to save the world. Then he opened the container to reveal six 'Ring Morphers', five with a Star logo and one with a letter 'M'. Then he started handing out the rings.

Hana is now known as the 'White STAR Ranger', Jerlin is the 'Yellow STAR Ranger, Yong Sen is the 'Green STAR Ranger, Nasrul is the 'Blue STAR ranger', Darryl is the 'Red STAR Ranger' and Anand is the 'Millennium Ranger'. Then Sylvester looked at Samsul and told him that he has other plans for him. He also mentioned that Anand will be their leader. The boys were honored to receive the powers but the girls on the other hand weren't too happy about it. They were afraid and worried about what might happen to them if they do except the powers. Sylvester told them not to worry as the power will protect them. Then one by one, the rangers came and gave their support to their female friends. Anand added that this maybe the only way to save Farhan. With that in mind, the girls agreed to help and vow to rescue Farhan from the Zeta Empire.

Now all six rangers have agreed to help, Sylvester told that their lives will never be the same again. Then Nasrul asked what were they to do next. Sylvester replied that it was time for them to start training. As they were about to begin their training, the Monster Alert Signal (M.A.S) went off. Immediately, Sylvester told the rangers to prepare for battle. When being asked by Jerlin if Sylvester was going to join them in battle, he sadly replied no.

"And why not?" questioned Anand.

Sylvester replied with an urgent tone, "It's a long story but I will help in battle when I am really needed. Now go, innocent people are in need of 'STAR Rangers'. Samsul come with me."

Sylvester also added that if the rangers were to morph, they should say 'STAR Power, Ignite' but Anand had to say 'Millennium Power, Ignite'. Then all the rangers nodded their heads and went out for battle. Samsul followed Sylvester to another room where a 'Mega Computer' sits. Sylvester told Samsul that this is where he will help the rangers. In the mean time, a monster has already begun its attack on the city. Then the rangers were surprised to see so much destruction being done by a monster. When they spotted the monster, Anand signaled the others that it was time to morph. Then a loud 'STAR Power, Ignite' and 'Millennium Power, Ignite' could be heard as the rangers morphed to do battle with the monster.

Meanwhile, back at the Zeta Base, Princess Lira and Kaijax were surprised to see Power Rangers on Earth. They were surprised because they thought that the Power Rangers have left the Earth to save other planet. Nevertheless, Kaijax ordered his monster to destroy the rangers immediately.

Soon a battle between good and evil has begun. As the rangers were inexperience, they were basically being thrown around. Then Sylvester told the rangers via communicator to use their 'Blasters' to aid them in their battle but even the blasters were not effective. Then the monster began gather his energy into a ball of lightning and fired it directly at the rangers. Then a huge explosion erupted and the rangers flew off the ground and landed a few distance away. As the monster was preparing to finish off the rangers with another ball of lightning, a loud 'Storm Ninja Ranger Power' could be heard and out off nowhere, the Red Storm Ranger appeared and began attacking the monster. Then the Red Storm Ranger grabbed the monster with a huge bear hug and just tossed the monster aside. Then he ran towards the other rangers and told them to prepare to fire their blasters at the monster as he called out for his 'Red Hawk Blaster'. When the time was right, all seven rangers fired their blasters and soon the monster was destroyed. Then all of a sudden, an electrical surge covered the Red Storm Ranger just before he demorphed and collapses to the ground near the Rangers. Immediately, the Rangers rushed to help Sylvester up.

Back at the Zeta Base, Kaijax was furious that his monster was destroyed by teenagers in colored tights but Princess Lira on the other hand was quite impressed to see that Earthlings could put up such a fight.

"Now this will surely be interesting, don't you think so Kaijax?" questioned Princess Lira with a smile on her face.

"Yes Princess, very interesting", replied Kaijax as he clenches his fist.

To be continued...


End file.
